


Intimidating but Brilliant

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Conspiring Adults, F/M, Jily lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: An AU one-shot for New Year’s Eve. Inspired by art posted on the Harmony Discord.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	Intimidating but Brilliant

Hermione still wasn’t quite sure how she had gotten to this moment.

She had won the coveted position of a mentorship with professor Potter at the end of her fifth year. The competition for the spot had been rigorous and tough. Adding that challenge with also preparing for OWLS at the same time meant only a half dozen or less went for the position every year.

She remembered fighting a blush when Professor Potter had practically gushed over the myriad of potions she had brewed to prove her prowess, and a paper she wrote detailing her hypothesis on enhancing the effects of the Wolfsbane potion. Following that, during the summer months and the first semester of her sixth year Hermione assisted professor Potter with her further experiments in the field of potions.

All that would have been well and good, the opportunity to learn shoulder to shoulder with the renowned Lily Potter would be a boon for her plans following Hogwarts, however there was one thing she didn’t quite factor for when she had signed up for the tutelage ... her son Harry Potter.

She of course knew of Harry, him being in the same year at school. Hermione would even admit he seemed quite intelligent from his answers in the classes they shared, or the times they were grouped up together to work on one thing or another. If she were to think on it, it would seem odd how often they had been paired up to work with one another over the years, especially in Defense and Potions.

So yes, she would admit to Harry being smart, and possibly even a bit charming in their interactions. Also if somebody were to pay close enough attention to her they might wonder why Hermione Granger always seemed to end up at Gryffindor’s quidditch matches without fail, but no others and not even those of her own house. She had a bit of a reputation for being in the minority of not having much care for the sport.

Well needless to say she had noticed Harry for awhile, however it wasn’t until that summer that Hermione found out Harry might have been noticing her as well. During her visits to work with professor Potter it always seemed at some point Harry would find some way to talk with her, even offering to help her with whatever she was working on for his mum.

Their strange dance around another continued throughout the first semester of school, and now to their winter break. She had been at the Potter’s since the day after Christmas to assist the professor with her ongoing research, and now it was nearing midnight on New Year’s Eve.

She had seen Harry slip out the back door of the cottage, and as he did so he made eye contact with her. Not knowing what in Merlin possessed her, she discreetly looked around to make sure his family or any of their guests weren’t watching, and followed him out onto the back deck.

Hermione found him staring out into the woods behind the cottage, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the railing. She approached him slowly, cautiously as if what she was doing was dangerous, and in a way it was. She could tell he was watching her approach, but was trying not to be too direct about it, as if doing so might scare her away.

She tried to nonchalantly adopt a similar pose right next to him, but the lopsided grin she saw on his face briefly told her she hadn’t been quite as successful as she would have liked. Hermione decided to be quiet and stare at the pretty scene of the full moon over the woods in front her, it was Harry’s turn to make a move if there was a move to be made. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long.

‘I like you!’ Harry blurted. By the way he winced Hermione thought that wasn’t quite how he intended to lead off. However the blunder on his part put her at ease, apparently Harry Potter was not as unflappable as he portrayed himself to be.

‘Oh?’ Hermione answered simply, turning her head to look at him. It may have been a bit cruel of her, but she wanted to see how out of sorts Harry really was.

Harry rubbed his hand back through his messy black hair, a nervous tick Hermione thought, ‘I have... ah for awhile now.’

Hermione let a small smile play over lips and tapped a finger on the railing, ‘If that is the case, it took you awhile to say anything about it.’

He looked back out over the woods, ‘Been trying to work up the courage. You’re a bit intimidating you know.’

She couldn’t help it, she snorted and automatically covered her mouth and laughed a little. She stood and turned towards him. ‘Me intimidating! You willingly and often climb on top a small wooden stick, only to have people try to hit you with hard metal balls... at your head!’

Harry stood and turned to her as well. ‘Yes, well you’re a type of intimidating I don’t know if I can handle.’ His voice had turned lower and softer at the admittance, and with his gaze looking directly at her she felt a bit off balance.

‘Oh?’ This time Hermione felt a bit dumb for only the monosyllabic reply.

‘Yeah,’ Harry started and cautiously reached out and curled one of his hand around hers. The gesture made her let out a breath and focus intently on him, and he continued speaking as if that was his goal. ‘I have never met someone as brilliant as you, or as passionate or you, or as beautiful.’

Hermione shook her head, ‘I’m not beautiful.’

Harry took a chance and stepped forward bringing them close, while not looking away from her gaze. ‘I think you are selling yourself short there Hermione. Sometimes you get so worked up answering something or defending your position, I have never seen something as beautiful as you , especially in those moments I think.’

Looking into his eyes Hermione could tell that Harry was sincere, and found her hands up to rest on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, and she took comfort that he was just as nervous as she was. She answered him softly, almost in a whisper. “And if I told you I happen to find you a bit brilliant and handsome as well

Harry didn’t answer her, but softly rested his a hand on her hip and leaned his face down towards hers...

Fin

Happy New Years!


End file.
